Solo tú
by smellbeforerain
Summary: Dicen que "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan." La relación de Toby y Spencer llegó a su fin, ya pasaron tres años, pero las sorpresas ocurren en los momentos menos esperados. One-Shot


**Solo tú**

El viento soplaba y derribaba sin piedad algunas ramas de los arboles. Y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente. ¿Justo hoy debía quedarse sola en casa? Si, ella era una chica grande y muy valiente, pero como dicen "El valor no es la ausencia del miedo."

Su novio, John, se había ido a uno de esos viajes de trabajo como diariamente hacía, y sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Manhattan.

Spencer abandonó la concina para dirigirse a su habitación, el ruido de la lluvia comenzaba a perturbarla.

Era una noche muy aburrida, sus tres amigas habían planeado una salida, pero ella no aceptó pensando que John volvería, luego él llamó diciendo que se retrasaría un día más, así que finalmente decidió quedarse sola.

Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a ver el cielo, estaba oscuro y ahora si había comenzado una gran tormenta. Por alguna razón la lluvia le gustaba, así que acerco su sillón y lo colocó justo enfrente de la ventana y de repente un viejo recuerdo volvió a ella, uno de esos de los que se había encargado específicamente de que no salgan a flote nunca más, o hasta ese momento. Si, la última vez que ese sillón había estado allí había sido cuando ella estaba junto a Toby, al principio él estaba sentado allí sencillamente porque a ella "le gustaba tenerlo", pero luego la llamó y ambos se recostaron juntos a observar por la ventana.

Se quedó mirando hacia fuera con la vista perdida. Tres años ya habían pasado de todo aquello. Tenía que admitir que amaba estar con Toby, pero su ruptura la destruyó, y estaba segura que a él también. Todavía no entendía porque habían tomado esa decisión, ya que ambos terminaron totalmente afectados, pero de todos modos él nunca había vuelto por ella.

Que recuerde de esa forma a Toby, no significaba que ella no valoraba lo que era John, solo que con él siempre era más de lo mismo, la rutina se repetía diariamente. Con Toby sentía que sobrepasaba los límites dados, estar con él era toda una aventura para ella.

Tomó una manta y se envolvió con ella ya que el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, se acomodó en el sillón de vuelta, pero esta vez cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Tres cuartos de hora habían pasado cuando de repente se despertó. Abrió los ojos exaltada y se incorporó para detenerse escuchar si el timbre había sonado o si solo había sido en su sueño. Un par de segundos hicieron falta para que el sonido se repita. Primero se levantó asustada, no se le pasaba por la cabeza quien podía ser a aquellas horas de la noche, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-John.- Susurró. Seguramente cuando había recibido su llamado, el estaba en camino y fue toda una jugada para darle una sorpresa.

Colocó la frazada en sus hombros, y tomó una toalla, con todo lo que había tardado en bajar abrirle estaría empapado, además quería demostrarle que no estaba sorprendida por su llegada y que Spencer Hastings era más astuta de lo que él pensaba.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, la cual se desdibujó y la toalla que tenía en sus manos se le resbaló cayendo al suelo.

No podía avanzar ni retroceder, poco a poco se estaba empapando al igual que la persona que tenía frente a ella. Se sentía inmóvil.

- Hola Spencer. -dijo él.

- Tú.- Susurró ella casi pálida.

Él recogió la toalla del suelo y la colocó en los hombros de ella. Y solo así Spencer recuperó su compostura.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Toby?- Preguntó seria mientras clavaba la mirada en él totalmente pálida.

- Creo que nos debemos una charla.- Contestó él.- ¿No me dejaras pasar?- Dijo con una simple sonrisa. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa! Solo había pasado un minuto y sentía que estaba cayendo otra vez.

- Yo, no creo que sea el momento indicado.- Contestó mientras le cerraba la puerta y él la detuvo con una mano.

- Spencer, solo serán unos minutos.

Spencer fue a buscar una toalla y se la entregó. Cuando ella afirmó que estaría empapado tenía razón, con la diferencia que no era John el que esperaba afuera como lo imaginó.

- ¿Quieres café?

- Eso estaría bien.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero de todas formas Toby sabía que estaba enfadada, y por sobre todas las cosas triste, muy triste, se notaba en sus ojos. Además de eso, también la vio más linda que nunca, es decir, ella era hermosa pero al no verla en tanto tiempo era como si un poco lo hubiese olvidado.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se paró detrás de ella quien se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Y de un solo movimiento se volteó quedando enfrentada a él a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de nuestra ruptura.- Declaró él sin darle vueltas al asunto.

- Y que ¿Yo sí? - Dijo ella mirándolo duramente.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Nunca volviste por mí.- Dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, pero su orgullo no le permitía sacarlas.

- Y tú no llamaste.- Dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella.

Ella colocó una mano en su pecho para imponer distancia.

- Detente ahí Toby, yo tengo una relación y no voy a destruirla por esto.

- Vamos Spencer, todos saben que tú y ese chico están juntos solo porque a tus padres les agrada.

- No es así, tu solo acabas de llegar, y crees que sabes todo.

- Estoy aquí hace dos semanas, eso es suficiente tiempo para enterarme de todos los rumores que hay en esta ciudad.

- Eso no es posible… ¡Has hablado con Emily! ¡Ella te ha dicho eso!- Exclamó Spencer, intentando pensar que se le había pasado por la cabeza a su amiga al contarle eso a él.

- Entonces es cierto.- Contestó él con la tranquilidad que tenía a diario.

- No, no lo es.

- Sabes, tuve que tomar bastante valor para poder venir aquí.- Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos a cada lado de ella y apoyaba sus manos en la mesada, dejándola a ella encerrada.

- Toby aléjate o gritaré. Sé que no tú no harías nada que yo no quiera, además...

Spencer no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Toby le estaba dando un beso de esos que solo él sabía dar, al principio ella se resistió hasta que se rindió y sus brazos cayeron a un costado para luego colocarse detrás de su cuello. Era un beso suave y lento, como los que ella recordaba. De esa forma cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

_Otra vez sentía esa sensación de protección que solo él podía brindarle. Otra vez había vuelto a caer. Él era como un Imán para ella._

Se separaron un poco, pero ella seguía aferrada con sus brazos detrás de su cuello y él la retenía por la cintura.

- Pensé que te había pedido que no hicieras nada que yo _no_ quisiera.

- Esa es la razón por la que no me fui e hice esto.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y se acercó a él otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasará con ese chico?- Preguntó él.

- ¿John? No me interesa, hasta tu sabes porque sigo saliendo con él. Ahora que estás acá, ya nada importa, ni siquiera lo que mis padres piensen.

Toby se acercó para volver a besarla, pero se detuvo a un centímetro de ella.

- Spencer

- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo ella a centímetros de él

- _Te extrañe mucho_- Le dijo en voz baja, y luego volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> _Hola! Es mi primera historia de Pretty Little Liars, Adoro esta serie, y me encanta la pareja de Toby y Spencer, y bueno me vino la inspiración, aproveché, y así se me ocurrió hacer esta historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado y si no que me digan las cosas que debería cambiar._

_Saludos a todos!_


End file.
